t'aimer jusqu'à la mort
by Chibi Kawai
Summary: un petit KiraAthrun pour faire plaisir aux fan hihi! et un gros désolé pour le retard....voilà le chapitre 2
1. Chapter 1

T'aimer jusqu'à la mort

Chapitre 1

Lendemain de veille

Kira se tourna dans son sommeil, couchant sa tête sur quelque chose de chaud et dure.

Entrouvrant les yeux, un bras envahit son champ de vision. En relevant la tête, la figure d'Athrun lui apparut.

L'ampleur de cette vision l'effraya un peu, il tenta de reculer, mais il se souvint que trop tard qu'il ne possédait qu'un lit simple. Ce fut donc le plancher qui l'accueillit.

Le bruit de sa chute éveilla son ami.

-Je suis où là, demanda Zala un peu surpris.

-Dans ma chambre, fit le pilote de Gundam en se releva.

Le garçon au yeux verts pointa le bas ventre du brun, les joues rougis avant de détourner le regard. Il baissa lentement les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il était nu. Il enfila un boxer rapidement.

-Je crois que nous avons fêté un peu fort hier, fit le garçon au yeux mauves, je vais allé voir l'étendu du désordre, et toi, tu aurais intérêt à t'habiller, qu'il rajouta en pointant la bosse sous la couverture que Athrun essayait de dissimuler.

Cette remarque le fit rougir. Yamato sourit puis sortit de la pièce.

Pov Kira

J'ai fais….avec Athrun… c'est pas vrai….c'est impossible…

Fin Pov

Son cœur battait super vite dans sa poitrine.

Il descendit les escaliers et aboutit au rez-de-chaussée.

Cagalli dormait dans le bain, le dos sur le mur et les jambes sorties, tandis qu'Asran s'était roulé en boulle sur le tapis d'entré. Lacus sur releva sur le divan avant de tomber entre la table basse et le divan.

-xXx- Plus tard ce jour-là…

Kira se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, épuisé. Cagalli, Lacus et Asran étaient parti depuis longtemps. Il remarqua cependant que Athrun était toujours là.

-Je pourrais te parler un instant Kira?

Il prit place près de Yamato, tandis que celui-ci se possait des questions sur la chose dont Zala voulait lui parler.

-H-Hai!

-Je suis amoureux…

-Qui est la belle inconnue qui a conquis ton cœur?

-Ce n'est pas une fille…

-Le jeune homme est-il au courant de tes sentiments à son égard?

-Iie, mais il ne va pas tarder à le savoir…

-…

-J'aime quand il sourit, quand nos regards se croisent, quand ses yeux pétillent de joie, je ne peux tout simplement pas me passé de sa présence. Je serais même près à donner ma vie pour lui…

-Je…euh…c'est moi, n'est-ce pas, fit le pilote en se tournant vers son ami.

-Hai!

-…

-Aishiteru Kira-kun, murmura Athrun.

Les regards s'étaient croisés et ils restaient immobile, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Le temps dégela soudainement et les deux se sautèrent dans les bras, s'embrassant passionnément.

Ce fut Yamato qui brisa cette étreinte.

Son regard était flou et il avait l'air un peu perdu.

C'est une voix froide qui répondit à la question muette du garçon au cheveux bleus.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien…je crois que l'alcool d'hier ne m'a fait, tu pourra revenir un autre jour…

Ce n'est pas sans le cœur lourd que Zala quitta sa maison.

À suivre…

Kira : J'étais saoul!!!!!!

Athrun : Ça m'en a tout l'air!!!!

Kira : Parle pas, toi aussi t'étais saoul!!!!

Athrun : …

Kira : Gomen….je voulais pas te faire ça, boude-moi pas…

Auteur : Sont blizzards ces deux-là…

La suite bientôt…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Rien sans toi

Il s'était écouler bientôt deux semaine depuis sa nuit avec Athrun et Kira n'avait toujours pas réussit à ne pas penser à lui.

Son portable sonna, dissipant les pensés non-catholiques sur Zala qui avaient envahis sa tête.

Il décrocha :

-Moshi moshi

-Kira?

-Hai!

-Je peux venir chez toi?

-Hai, mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il avait déjà raccroché.

Il posa son portable sur la table et basse et tenta par tout les moyens de rester clame.

Les minutes s'égrainaient peu à peu et Kira était rongé par la hâte.

Il était tellement concentré que la sonnette le fit sursauté.

-Entrez

La porte grinça et Athrun apparu devant lui. Sans crier gare, le brun se jeta littéralement sur lui et l'embrassa.

Ce n'est qu'au bord de la suffocation que Kira libéra les lèvres de l'autre pilote.

Les deux adolescents, essoufflés, étaient encore appuyés contre la porte.

-Athrun…

Yamato était à présent aussi rouge qu'un homard dans l'eau bouillante.

-Quoi?

-Aishiteru…

C'est mots accrochèrent un sourire sur le visage de Zala.

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Kira.

-J'ai envie de toi, murmura le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

En réponse, celui-ci captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Il se sentit soulever de terre, alors, automatiquement, il passa ses jambes autour de la taille d'Athrun et croisa les pieds, même s'il sentait que celui-ci le tenait sous les fesses.

Bientôt, son dos rencontra le matelas moelleux du lit.

Leur mains se baladaient sur leurs corps, retirant toutes les particules de vêtement sur leur chemin. Peau contre peau, les deux hommes continuèrent à s'embrasser.

Athrun fit glissé sa bouche le long du torse de Kira, laissant des baisers brûlants sur sa route.

Il se redressa et prit la main de son amant pour le relever avant de le tourner dos à lui. Il pressa un peu sur son dos pour le pencher puis approcha son membre. Posant ses mains sur les hanches du brun, il s'insinua doucement en lui et commença à aller et venir.

Kira gémit en sentant Athrun aller et venir en lui.

Le garçon au cheveux bleus se pencha au dessus de lui, posant des baisers dans son cou. Il augmenta la vitesse, comme il touchait la corde sensible de Kira.

Celui-ci lui fit savoir en poussant un cri plus fort que les autres.

Il continua encore quelques minutes avant que les deux garçons se libèrent sur la même note.

Kira se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuiser. Athrun se retira avant de se coucher près de lui.

-Je t'aime Kira, murmura le jeune homme.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Athrun…

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir dans les bras de Morphée.

À suivre….

Auteur : voilà finalement le chapitre 2

Kira : chante comme s'il était seul : je suis en amour lalalala !!!

Athrun : t'es obliger de le crier sur tout les toits!!!!!!!

Kira : mais je t'aime !!!!!

Athrun : je sais…moi aussi je t'aime

Auteur : que c'est chou l'amour je suis si contente que je vais aller écrire la suite


End file.
